Jason vs Jigsaw
by God of Static
Summary: Jigsaws back and has a whole new game to play, and this time he's brought a very special player to the field...


This was something I wrote a while back and decided I might as well post it. May or may not continue this, depends on peoples reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Tom opened his eyes, he felt cold, looking down he saw that because he was dressed only in his swimming trunks. Slowly he lifted his head of the floor and looking around realized he wasn't in his apartment anymore. He was in a dirty room, about ten by eleven feet in size, a single light bulb hanging above him lit the area. Before him stood two big metal doors, each with some strange locking mechanism on it. They were practically identical except the one on the right had a small window on it.

"What the hell is this shit?" Tom walked up to the left door and tried to find a way to open it but couldn't, so he moved on to the one with the window. Looking through he could see a hallway with another door at the end, similar to the ones in his room. He is about to call for help when the sound of someone pounding on the door at the end of the hallway stopped him. He tried to listen but a voice coming from a speaker in the room grabbed his attention.

"Hello Tom. You don't know me, but I know you. You were a lifeguard for the local YMCA and were entrusted to protect the lives of the people around you. Your name itself claims that you are a guardian of life. If that's true then why did you abandon your post so easily to go flirt with some tramp from school? Maybe if you had stuck around you could have saved the life of the child who drowned under what was supposed to be your watch. Of course, the question now isn't whether or not you could have saved the child, it's whether or not you even care?"

"I want to play a game Tom. Look at the wall in the room, the one with the levers." Tom looked behind him and saw a group of about twenty levers on the wall behind him, above each lever was a picture of a child, various boys and girls.

"There is man is this building who wants to kill you, currently he is behind the door at the end of the hallway. That door will be unlocked at the end of this message. Upon his release he will not stop at any means to kill you, but you can get a head start away from him if you can get the door on the left open, and the only way to do that is to pull the right lever. Pulling any other lever will open the door on the right, letting in your executioner. Here's a hint: the child who you let drown picture is above the correct lever."

"You can wait this out if you want, in one hour both the doors will open, but it will be the door on the right that opens first. Good luck Tom, and let the games begin."

Tom just stared at the wall, not comprehending what was going on.

"Hey man listen it wasn't my fault! I…I mean the kid…he…oh god…" Suddenly Tom heard a door open and ran to look through the window. The door at the end of the hall way had opened, and at the end stood the scariest looking man he had ever seen. Standing about six feet tall, wearing dirty cloths and an old hockey mask, the figure just stared forward as his eyes made contact with Toms.

Tom shouted but the man made no sign of hearing him.

Jason looked down the hallway in front of him, not fully understanding where he was. The only thing he did understand was that _there were people here_. At the end of the hallway Jason saw could see someone looking straight at him through a window. He heard the man shouting something.

"Hey man you're…your not really going to kill me are you?" Jason didn't reply, instead just started his slow march towards the door, his next victim already in sight. The man kept shouting but Jason wasn't listening. Jason finely reached the door and stared at Tom with a cold, unsympathetic stare, before driving his fist through the small window. Tom jumped back, just barley avoiding the hand.

"Jesus man, what the hell is your problem?" Tom shouted as the figure continued to reach for him while pounding on the door, which was groaning and creaking from the abuse and Tom wondered just how long it would hold. Tom finally realized that this wasn't a joke, and turned to his only hope. The levers.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what the hell did that kid look like? O.K., O.K, it…was a boy, yeah, with, with brown hair. Yeah that was it." Tom looked over all the pictures, that left about seven levers left to choose from.

"Oh god…" Tom looked over the pictures again and then back towards the door, wondering how much time he had left. Looking back towards the pictures, he looked over each one, trying to recall what the boy looked like, At least forty-five minutes passed before he narrowed it down to two choices.

"Please god…let this be the right one." Tom reached out and pulled a lever. Suddenly a large mechanical noise was heard like something was being opened. The creaking of a door opening filled the room followed by…footsteps.

Tom let out a sob and slowly turned around, coming face to face with the Camp Crystal Lake Killer. He had pulled the wrong lever.

"NO! PLEASE…!" His screams fell on deaf ears as Jason grabbed Tom by the face and started to pound his head against the wall. Over and over again, until nothing was left of Toms head except for a stain on the wall.


End file.
